


Меч Просветления

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Historical RPF, Sengoku Jidai | Sengoku Period RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Датэ Масамунэ едет в зимнее паломничество по священным горам Дэва договориться о свободном проходе на земли Уэсуги и Могами





	Меч Просветления

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в рамках Зимней фандомной битвы для команды WTF Sengoku 2018

Тепла собственного тела хватает лишь чтобы прогреть внутренние, наиболее близкие к этому самому презренному телу слои паломнической белой одежды. Пальцы, перебирающие деревянные бусины четок, немеют уже на втором повторе сутры, ледяной горный воздух царапает горло. Даже тому, кто с детства привык начинать каждый день с закалки и зимой неизменно бегает обливаться во двор, здесь холодно.  
А крепко сбитому розовощекому настоятелю хоть бы хны. Сидит себе в отрешении, ведёт хор таких же крепко сбитых и равнодушных к проискам Сансары монахов, которые, кстати, одеты ещё легче, чем он, и неспешно щёлкает чётками. Раз спели – давай еще по одной. Два спели – начинай ещё. Три – и дальше.  
Святые отцы тут, на Трёхгорье Дэва. Ну, или хорошо тренированные.  
– И то, и другое, – резюмирует Одноглазый Дракон Датэ Масамунэ, оставшись наедине с Катакурой Кодзюро в не менее ледяном гостевом монастырском доме. Прибывшие из Ёнэдзавы спят вповалку, но место для князя милостиво отгорожено дополнительными ширмами и даже снабжено жаровней. Монашеское гостеприимство, черти его дери. Лояльное к Уэсуги. – Интересно, сколько мне ещё приобщаться к святому, пока отец настоятель соизволит осчастливить нас аудиенцией?  
– Завтра стояние под водопадом, – серьёзно отвечает Катакура. – Говорят, князь Кэнсин прошёл это испытание и тем добился расположения к себе.  
– К чертям Кэнсина. Сейчас на Касугаяме заседает Кагэкацу, и он-то явно ничего не проходил.  
– Наоэ проходил, – спокойно возражает Катакура, и Одноглазый Дракон кривится, как от неспелой хурмы. – Ежели позволите сказать, тоно, я хотел бы выступить Вашей заменой на предстоящем испытании. Сейчас слишком холодно, Датэ не могут позволить себе так рисковать.  
– Вздор, – взгляд Масамунэ загорается недобрым упрямым огнем, так хорошо знакомым Катакуре по княжьему детству. – Я встану завтра под водопад, это не обсуждается. Уж не думаешь ли ты, Катако, что твой господин – слабак!  
– Никак нет, – кланяется Катакура. – Прошу простить меня за дерзость, я лишь напоминаю, что положение Датэ все ещё непрочно и клану Вы нужны живым и здоровым. Вовремя отступить, чтобы добиться победы – не позор, а мудрость.  
– Вот только не цитируй мне здесь своих китайцев, – фыркает Дракон, всё же успокаиваясь. – Вряд ли здешние боги одобрят твоего Кун-Цзы.  
– Холодно, – говорит он спустя некоторое время. – Иди сюда, Катако.  
– А вот этого боги не одобрят однозначно, – твердо возражает Катакура.  
– Ах, не одобрят...   
В глаз Масамунэ возвращается недобрый упрямый блеск.

Наутро бодрый розовощекий настоятель раздевается до набедренной повязки и торжественно ступает под струи водопада. В глазах у него не читается ничего, кроме перманентного Просветления, а вот взгляды братии, наблюдающей, как раздевающийся князь Датэ покрывается гусиной кожей, вполне определенны.   
– Я в последний раз прошу позволения стать Вашей заменой, – говорит Катакура.  
– Брось, – ухмыляется Масамунэ, передавая ему наглазную повязку. – Всё будет замечательно. Вот увидишь.  
Он обращается к Светлому Фудо, складывает пальцы в Разящий Меч и становится под ледяные струи. А потом начинает вспоминать.

...Длинная чистая линия бедра Катакуры. Влажные слипшиеся кольца темных волос в паху. Поджавшиеся яички. Член, в возбуждении отгибающийся чуть ли не к самому животу, темный от прихлынувшей крови, вздрагивающий каждый раз, когда Масамунэ входит на всю длину. Так удобно лежащий в руке, так безотказно отзывающийся, стоит только коснуться Катакуриного паха, с одинаковой решимостью готовый брать и готовый сдаваться ласкам. Крепкий в желании, щедрый в излитии, солоноватом, как воздух бескрайнего соснового побережья Мацусимы, и густом, как мутное саке амадзакэ. Поднимающий Масамунэ на небеса, которые здешним бонзам и не снились...  
А руки? Чуткие пальцы флейтиста, которые учили Масамунэ когда-то получать удовольствие от собственного тела, входившие в него то нежно, то жестко, ищущие, находящие, оставляющие после себя незатухающие костры возбуждения. Ладони с мозолями от меча, вырывающие из груди Масамунэ долгие стоны...  
Дракон приходит в себя от вежливого похлопывания по плечу.  
– Опустите свой меч, Масамунэ-ко, – говорит розовощекий настоятель, благостно улыбаясь. – Светлому Фудо вполне довольно его собственного. И давайте пройдем ко мне в келью. Что вы там говорили о желании пройти через Сёнай?


End file.
